Sapphire Phoenix
by Azul-Tori
Summary: After destroying the hidden Ash village, Nagato and Konan stumble upon an orphan baby. Their initial action is to the kill the baby but after a tearful letter. Nagato and Konan decide to adopt the baby, known as a Syrus and he's the sapphire phoenix.
1. A Syrus Is Born

"_Wind style jutsu: Cherry blossom tree bomb barrage_," screams Konan from behind the shadows.

An elegant pink tree forms in-between two people fighting. Konan emerges from the tree and quickly throws her origami flower pedal bombs at her opponent.

"I didn't need you to come; I would've handled this on my own Konan," smirked Nagato.

Opponent dodges bombs, "It seems you need your little cute whore to back you up in this battle. How pathetic, but it doesn't matter because both of you will die."

"_Water style jutsu: Deep submerge."_ A tsunami tidal wave surfaces and engulfs the whole fighting field."They won't be able to escape this. As soon as my wave makes contact with the skin, the person gets trapped in a tidal bubble and drowns to death."

"Konan, you know what do."

"Yes, I know. _Water style jutsu: Ocean of a thousand bombs_."

Konan cuts the tidal wave in half and lays it with paper bombs.

"Perfect. Now my turn … _Rinnegan reflection_," yells Nagato.

"What are those two up to?" wonders the opponent while protecting himself with his water bubble.

In a blink of an eye, the opponent notices his tidal coming at him with extreme force and speed. "What the hell? Are they stupid? That attack won't do a thing to me."

"It's simple. I can always retreat my attack and I will; RELEASE!" screams the opponent. The opponent laughs while thinking his attack will disappear, but to his disappointment nothing has happened.

"Impos…" the opponent notices his mouth and body being covered with paper. After a few seconds his whole body is covered by Konan's paper bombs, except for his eyes.

The opponent feels and sees his wave hitting him and before another thought can come across his brain. The wave explodes along with his body into millions of pieces.

"I thought he would've put up more of a fight than this. It blows man, literally." Says Nagato.

"Nice pun Nagato, but you wouldn't have achieved anything if it wasn't for me."

-Glare- Nagato.

-Smile- Konan.

"Well this marks the end of this village. People were always saying that the blue phoenix family resigned here. But they don't, after killing everyone we didn't even encounter one. What a bummer, I would have loved to fight one, "says Nagato with a sad puppy face.

"Zetsu has arrived," replies Konan.

"Leader, at least you could've have saved his body for me. I was looking forward to devouring him.

"Well that was you. I on the other hand wanted him to water me, I want to grow bigger."

"You two never seem to agree on anything," Nagato laughs while shaking his head.

"Just get to the point of why you are here Zetsu," glares Konan.

"Calm your origami tits down Konan. While it does seem that you've killed everyone in this village. A bit ago I sensed some chakra."

"Yeah a tiny one, a baby's one if I'm correct and I want to rock him to sleep."

"Interesting; Zetsu you go, Konan and I will find the baby."

"Okay," Zetsu disappears.

-Akatsuki Hideout.-

"Tobi, Tobi. La, La, La, LAAAAA!"

"Master, I have news."

"You could have warned me before you came, I was really into that song."

"Sorry, but it's important. It concerns the sapphire phoenix. I thought Nagato and Konan killed all the villagers hidden in the ashes, but apparently someone/something saved a baby and he/she posses the legendary sapphire phoenix."

"I wanted to kill it right away, but NO! White Zetsu had to tell you. The threat should be eliminated before it grows up."

"Good, both of you. But don't worry much Black Zetsu, Nagato and Konan will get rid of the threat."

-Searching.-

"Have you spotted anything Konan?"

"No. It seems that Venus flytrap tranny has lied to us."

Laugh, "Good one Konan. Don't worry; I'm going to find this baby."

"Rinnegan chakra pulse … so far I only sense Konan. Wait, under the river."

"Got him, he is at the bottom of the river Konan. Let's go."

"I got it from here Nagato. Origami dolphin," Konan brings her origami to life and tells it to go retrieve the baby.

"It's very strange for a baby to be under the water for this long. Unless?"

"It's mostly likely that this baby is the last sapphire phoenix to be born."

-Dolphin arrives with the baby and puts onto ground floor.-

"What should we do with him Nagato?"

"He's life is already to be damned; being born into such a cruel world, especially with no one to look after him. An orphan that nobody will pay attention, he's life is already over. Its better if we end it here."

Nagato takes out a rod from his outfit and throws it directly to the baby's head.

Before it can pierce the baby's head, a sapphire chakra emerges and burns the rod; a note falling at the same time.

"What the heck?" glares Nagato annoyed.

"This baby must be important to someone," replied Konan while picking up the note.

_Note reads: "Dear son, we are sad to inform you that by the time you fully comprehend this letter the whole village will be gone. The ninjas here in the Ash village were strong and willing to give their lives for you. As you may know by now that you are not just an ordinary ninja, you are a Syrus. One day you will come to truly understand what a Syrus is, but for now don't worry. Just continue to grow strong and to protect that beautiful sapphire phoenix you've been paired with. Don't worry, that was not the reason why this village went down. It's another more complex web that we don't want you to get into. Also, remember to be kind to the people you meet and to love your new parents/family members."_

_Love, Mom and Dad_

"Very moving letter," sobs Konan.

"Indeed. At first I didn't have much hope for this baby. It reminded me of how much you, I, and Yahiko struggled. A world filled with pain and hatred, but this letter reminded me also that this baby can have a chance if you and I adopt him."

Konan turns to Nagato quickly in shock, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, dead serious. I know Tobi won't like the idea but after a while he will warm up to it and if he doesn't well let's just say I'm the leader and whatever must be done I will do it."

Konan hugs and kisses Nagato on the cheek, "What should we name him?"

-Baby wakes up and begins to cry.-

"Lunar Akatsuki," smiles Nagato while picking up the baby and rocking him to back to sleep.

**I hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter. I'm pretty new at this, so I know I have a lot of mistakes. But don't worry, I will get better over time. I know I will and I would really appreciate it if you guys would leave me any feedback. :D I hope it's a new and refreshing idea for most of you. xD If you guys want to know anything about me, don't be shy. Just message me. :) Can't wait to here you guys response to the story. Have a nice day, all of you.**


	2. An Egg Revival

**A/N: I don't own Naruto. Though I wish I did. D: Like most of you. lol Okay, so before you guys read; I have made Black Zetsu's Lines in bold and White Zetsu's in italic.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Up In the Sky on a Partly Clouded Day]<strong>

"Nagato, are going to tell Tobi?" whispered Konan while navigating her origami falcon to headquarters.

"Tobi definitely knows by now. I'm pretty sure Zetsu has told him already," replied Nagato with a blank face.

"That damn tranny. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised and also you're leader. They have to show respect," added Konan monotone.

"They do, but that doesn't mean they will. Plus, Lunar is going to be a big asset to us," vacantly said Nagato as he looked down at Lunar.

* * *

><p><strong>[Head Quarters: In a dark room]<strong>

Tobi uses his fire style jutsu to light up the room, "Yes Zetsu?" asked Tobi while taking off his mask and throwing it into the fire.

_"I have more information on the Syrus that was born. It seems Konan and Nagato didn't kill him and it looks like they have adopted baby as well," _replied White Zetsu; eyes widening in surprise.

**"I would have eaten that damn baby right away if I knew this was going to happen. What the hell were they thinking? A Syrus is no joke," **added Black Zetsu with a worried look drawing upon his face.

"Indeed this whole thing is peculiar. What can they be up to?" retorted Tobi while putting on a yin-yang inspired mask; sharingan eyes beaming with malicious joy.

* * *

><p><strong>[In Front of the Akatsuki Hideout; a Dark Brown Cave<strong>]

"Looks like they're waiting for us already," said Konan while releasing her jutsu. Both Nagato and her land safely on some ancient looking rocks; rocks which could have endured an endless array of ninja attacks during the great wars.

"Have we been exposed?" asked Nagato sarcastically.

Smirks grew upon the member's faces, "Why no Nagato. It seems you have something of value in your hands and I was wondering if I could sell him?" replied Hidan with greedy eyes.

"I on the other hand don't want to sell him. Rather make him into a puppet for my valuable collection," answered Sasori under his malevolent looking puppet.

"That's stupid. How about I feed him to my sharks?" laughed Kisame in response.

"Shut up, Kisame! I have a better idea. How about we make a scene with him? A huge explosion should work," countered Deidara with inspired gleaming eyes and sticking clay into his hands.

"All the time trying to put on a damn show Deidara. Not all of us like "the arts", how about we keep him alive for a while and then I rip his heart out," shouted Kakuzu annoyed by all the talking.

Itachi only stared into the abyss bored from all the rambling.

_"I want to keep him as a pet. He's a bird after all right?" _asked White Zetsu jumping for joy.

**"Shut up idiot! Just feed him to me already,"** demanded Black Zetsu impatiently.

"That's enough everyone. It's up to Nagato and Konan to decide on the baby's fate," responded Tobi condescendingly.

Nagato slowly turned to Tobi, eyes beaming with cold emotionless eyes: "We are keeping this baby. I'm sure he will aid us tremendously on our missions."

"Plus, we can instill fear on the other nations with this weapon," incorporated Konan icily.

Silence reigned over the members.

"Good. Now let's go inside," demanded Nagato.

* * *

><p><strong>[Present]<strong>

"Syrus the mission is ready!" echoed a chilling voice through the door of the bathroom, a voice well known to Syrus; Goosebumps drawing upon his body.

"Coming mom," replied Lunar while staring at himself in the mirror; shaking the feeling of the Goosebumps to the side. There in the mirror reflected a fine looking young man about the age of 16, a stature of 5'7, silver-gray spiky hair color, white milk skin tone, striking sapphire eyes, two small black gages (one on each ear), and wearing his Akatsuki outfit.

Lunar opens the door, "Mom! Who am I going to be partnered with today?" asked Lunar excited.

"With Zetsu," replied Konan.

"Okay," said Lunar while closing the door.

On the other side of the room, "Do you think the tranny won't try doing anything fishy to Lunar?" asked Konan stoically.

"I don't think so. I spoke with Tobi a while back to control his pet. If he can't well let's just say that the Venus flytrap will have its head torn off," replied Nagato leering to the white wall.

"Now, that sounds like a plan."

Lunar comes out of the bathroom eagerly for the mission, "So, what's the mission Dad?"

Zetsu arrives on time from the ground, _"Yeah, please tell us."_

"Okay. Both of you will go into the Land of Water. There you will both retreat a valuable person. His name is Haku," said Nagato while handing a map to Lunar.

**"Haku? Isn't that Zabuza's little bitch?"** asked Black Zetsu.

_"I think so and he's a damn good ninja. Last time he trapped me in an ice mirror and I didn't likey," _sobbed White Zetsu.

"Cheer up guys. Zabuza won't be there. I'm taking care of him right now. I told Kisame to go on ahead alone and handle him. So now Haku is going to be alone," replied Nagato emptily.

"Yeah, so hurry. We don't want this chance to be wasted. Now go," insisted Konan.

"Yes," both Zetsu and Lunar retorted while dashing out of the room and hideout.

* * *

><p>While jumping on trees, Lunar turns to Zetsu and asks: "Zetsu, how good is Haku?"<p>

**"Cocky aren't we?" **smirked Black Zetsu in response.

_"Strong enough to maybe kill both of us,"_ added White Zetsu.

"I'm always looking for a good fight," said Lunar while looking at the map.

_"Are we almost there?"_

"Yeah, we're here already."

-Sign: Welcome to the Land of Water. Here we are surrounded by tons of water, which can engulf us any minute. Majestic fish come from all over the world…. –

Black Zetsu eats the sign before Lunar can finish reading the sign, "What was that for?"

**"It bored me. I don't care about the land. I just want to capture that "boy" and go home to eat," **smiled Black Zetsu.

_"That was rude. I didn't even finish reading the sign for crying out loud. You're so obnoxious Black Zetsu. Why did I have to pair up with you?" _whined White Zetsu.

"Don't worry. You won't be with him any longer. As death will part you both by my hands and by my master's orders," said a voice lurking in the shadows.

**"Well now the true fun begins," **replied Black Zetsu while separating himself from White Zetsu.

_"I know what to do," _whispered White Zetsu cowardly. White Zetsu plants himself underground and closes his Venus flytrap mouth, hoping Haku doesn't attack him.

Mirrors made from ice start forming around Black Zetsu and Lunar, "Water style jutsu: water entrapment," shouted Haku revealing himself on the ice mirrors.

"Does he have bad aim? That attack is nowhere near us," thought Lunar to himself while doing hand gestures and touching the floor.

White Zetsu feels water under the dirt, _"What's this?"_ he asked confused. Before another sentence could be form, White Zetsu gets engulfed in water. This then turns into a bubble and no means of escape is possible. _"Crap, not again! Damn you whore,"_ shouted White Zetsu in fear while levitating to the sky.

"Let's see how fast you can defeat me. The more time you waste, the longer your friend suffers. What a pity to die from drowning, such a tough death. The body can longer breathe; the person yearns for air but no air is found and in the end the body fills up with such precious water."

Black Zetsu just sneers at Haku,** "I don't care about him. Let that sucker drown. He deserves every second of it for being such a weakling."**

"Shut up Zetsu and let's take Haku quickly. Water style jutsu: acid rain," screamed Lunar eagerly.

Lunar opens his mouth and a dark murky cloud emerges with the silhouette of a creature, lifting itself above the battle field. The contorted creature looking cloud quickly pours its menacing acid rain unto the battle field. Lunar uses his hands to control the rain, sending it to destroy Haku's mirrors.

"Impressive for a little boy; he reminds me of myself when I was younger," murmured Haku as the mirrors started melting into water.

"Zetsu do it now. Don't let him use the water," said Lunar while destroying the last two mirrors.

**"I know what do kid. Just stay there and look pretty. Leaf style jutsu: Venus flytrap offspring."**

Little Venus flytraps start emerging from the ground; upon the waters contact onto their skin they started fusing together to form an army of ferocious creatures. Howling an eerie sound, they await their master's command.

**"Now my little babies go and attack your target," **pointed Black Zetsu to Haku as he emerged from the last mirror.

The two headed creatures with swift speed rampaged their way towards Haku, but to Haku's surprise these creatures were leaving acid trials. "I see. Both of them combined their attacks, impressive but it's still not enough. Water style jutsu: icicle blizzard."

A strong cold hearted blizzard starts forming from behind Haku and swallows up the whole fighting field again. Freezing all of Black Zetsu's babies and then turning them into mirrors which in a bit Haku crushed them into pieces with his hands.

"Well there they go," smiled Haku mockingly.

**"Cocky as well I see but you left out something," **replied Black Zetsu while he pointed to the floor.

There on the floor the creatures started gathering around Haku's shoe. In a matter of seconds Haku is covered and Black Zetsu puts his fingers together, inciting his babies to blow up.

**"That's how you take care of annoying people Lunar," **said Black Zetsu letting out a yawn.

"I thought we had to bring back Haku alive?" asked Lunar confused.

Before Black Zetsu could reply, Haku emerged from the smoke and dashed upon Black Zetsu's sight. A surprised expression drew upon his face as he felt his body freezing and turning into a mirror.

Lunar quickly darts backwards, "That idiot."

"Now that I have both of your friends; you and I can battle in peace," smiled Haku while levitating Black Zetsu into the sky to join his other half.

"Me? Why?" asked Lunar curiously.

"Ah, I see. They haven't told you anything. No worry, I'm going to make everything clearer when you're captured and Zabuza kills you," retorted Haku while making dozens more ice mirrors.

"There he goes again with those damn mirrors. There must be a weak point. I have to find it quick," thought Lunar to himself as he drew in breath; allowing him to throw acid rain on the mirrors again.

Haku countered by throwing tons of pointy ice needles. Lunar stops as soon as he sees the needles coming his way, but his timing was not perfect. Needles pierced through his whole body.

"All three down," whispered Haku in relief. "Now, time to go find Zabuza."

As Haku took another step, he slipped on Lunar's acid rain. Upon touching the floor, the acid turns into Lunar and he quickly kicks Haku to a tree.

"Wind style jutsu: origami eagles," shouted Lunar. Eagles start taking shape from the white papers; growing swiftly by the numbers and heading to Haku.

"I should have never let my guard down," smiled Haku in pain. Upon opening his eyes again, Haku feels the touch of paper on him and a huge explosion following.

"You can never be to safe with him," said Lunar a bit exhausted. "Damn, I'm losing chakra too quick. I hope this attack ended it."

Before Lunar could sit on the floor to rest, out of the corner of his eye Haku comes out throwing a glass mirror to him. Entrapping him and sucking his chakra as well.

"AHHHH!" screamed Lunar as pain smacked his whole body.

"This mirror is different from all the ones I have ever made. You truly did make me sweat, but now this is over. This mirror is going to suck you dry and the more you struggle with it, the quicker it gains your energy. Just stay still and let it drain your energy. That way you won't feel a thing and don't worry about dying. That's not my intention; my intention is to bring you back to my master."

Lunar with all his will opened his eyes and started sticking his hand out of the mirror. Upon feeling the fresh air in his hands, Lunar formed all of the acid water on the floor into chains. Moving a finger Lunar commanded the chains to attack Haku.

"Unreal," said Haku while trying to doge the attack.

Lunar barely shaped a smile from all of the pain, "Don't underestimate me."

Haku dodges nicely the attack, but upon putting his feet on the floor. The floor turns into paper and stops Haku in his tracks. "What the hell?"

"Don't you remember from the beginning of the battle? When Black Zetsu tried attacking you, I filled a certain area with origami paper. A trumpet card that was necessary for a foe like you," said Lunar with all of his energy left.

"Damn you Syrus!" replied Haku while arms and legs start spreading on the floor. Once enchained on the floor, Lunar sends his acid water to finish the job. The acid water starts twirling around Haku's legs and arms and burning him as well. "AHH!" screamed Haku in a bundle of pain.

"Now this is over …" before another word could come out of Lunar's mouth, he feels his whole body shut down instantly. Eyes followed quickly and his body hits the floor in an instance.

After a view minutes of pain Haku stands there on the floor taking the pain, awaiting death. "Well Zabuza here I leave this world. What a pity that I wasn't more of assistance to you."

Haku opened his eyes after a few seconds to realize his pain was gone and so was Lunar attack. "What the heck?" asked Haku confused while turning to Lunar's side. "I see. My mirror finished all his chakra first before he could finish me off."

Haku gets up with what little power he possessed and walks to Lunar. "I would have never imagined to find a Syrus here and none the less to fight it. I give him props for putting up a good fight. Now, let me take him to Zabuza."

Before a hand was laid on Lunar, Lunar's body started to glow and take on a sapphire color. "What's going on here?"

There on the floor Lunar's chakra started forming into a menacing phoenix. There in front of Haku stood the creature as big as a tree, beaming red eyes, a sapphire outline, and a glare that could instill fear on anyone.

"I'm not scared of you," said Haku forming tons of ice needles. "Take this," he shouted confident.

The huge Phoenix only let out a screech that burned all of Haku's needles. Before Haku could send some more needles, the Phoenix rapidly throws itself onto Haku.

Haku gets slung to another nearby tree. Seeing his blood rush down his body, he softly whispered: "May my death send Zabuza into a tramples rage."

A sparkle of sapphire dust spreads around the battle field. Upon clearing, it revealed an egg on the floor in a pattern of a phoenix.

Both Black and White Zetsu fall from the sky to the ground: _"That was a good fight," clapped White Zetsu is joy._

**"I guess so but that damn ice queen had to trap me and send me out of this battle," **replied Black Zetsu aggravated.

_"Since we are free that means Lunar has won,"_ said White Zetsu scanning the area.

**"I must hand it to him. He's not a weakling after all,"** laughed Black Zetsu.

_"I found Lunar. He's at 12:00 o'clock and Haku too, but both seem knocked out."_

**"That's odd. Well let's go see what happened," **retorted Black Zetsu while morphing with White Zetsu and heading off to Lunar's direction.

There on the floor laid Lunar with a drained body, but with a happy smile glowing on his face. Haku on the other hand illuminated pain from head to toe, as if death had taken him.

**"Both them are alive. What a pity,"** glared Black Zetsu.

_"It is what it is Black Zetsu. A Syrus won't die that quick. Well let's get both of them and leave already. I want Tobi to water me for a good job well done," _smiled White Zetsu_._

**"Wait! I sense something, something powerful."**

_"Where?"_

**"There," **pointed Black Zetsu at the egg on the floor**.**

_"Ooo, can we keep it?"_

**"No you idiot. I'm going to eat before it hatches. I can sense that damn sapphire phoenix growing in there," **said Black Zetsu while he opened his mouth wide and tossing himself to the egg and swallowing at the same instance.

Inside of Zetsu's stomach the egg jolted out his body and lands on Lunar's back. **"That damn egg is already powerful."**

_"Stop messing around. Let's get out of here. Before someone spots us," _said White Zetsu while their body regenerated.

**"Fine, we're going. Summoning jutsu: gigantic Venus flytra**p," screamed Black Zetsu. A mammoth Venus flytrap starts shaking the ground underneath Zetsu, breaking the floor into pieces, and then swallowing the whole hang.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Konichiwa everyone! :D I hope you guys are having a good day. :) Okay, so took everyone's reviews on my last chapter and incorporated (hopefully) into this chapter. ^_^ Also, I will be going back and forth with Lunar's life. What I mean by that is the past and present. XD I hope you guys like it. Please leave a review, they always help me out and plus they make my day too. :P lol Well I hope I improved guys. :3 Until next time and have a good day. :))**


End file.
